


The Town That Means the World to Them

by Tech_nique



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, helpep, i guess?????, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_nique/pseuds/Tech_nique
Summary: Kanan and Dia take a walk to Uchiura's harbor festival.





	The Town That Means the World to Them

A serene smile crossed Dia’s face, her hand grasped firmly in Kanan’s. The two were on their way to the spring festival Uchiura held by the pier every year, the smell of ocean water filled Dia’s nose, as it did every time she’d visit Kanan at the diving shop. She stared forward as she was being led, the setting sun silhouetting Kanan, her usual ponytail flowing in the gentle sea breeze. 

The scent of Kanan’s perfume was carried back by the wind, and Dia could barely hold back her smile. Kanan very rarely wore perfume, and when she did it was clearly from an old bottle left over from her grandmother. It reminded Dia of her own grandmother, rest her soul. Her fingers clasped her girlfriend’s tightly as they made their way through the rows of food stands. Their voices lost to the crowd as they chit chatted about the recent happenings in the town, how neighbors were having disputes, and how people were moving out. 

“Honestly, I’m a little worried about this place, with the population lowering every year, I’m not sure how long we can maintain our local economy..” Dia confessed her worries to Kanan, this place meant more to her than anything, it was where she’d met her dear friends in Aqours, where her and Kanan had first realized their feelings together. 

She kept running through the memories they shared together, their first kiss in Kanan’s room, and how her grandfather came in with tea just a moment too late to catch the act. How Dia had told Ruby, and soon after, had to come out to her parents, and how the night before she’d sobbed into Kanan’s lap, so worried that her family would disown her. She didn’t want to let Uchiura go, and she wanted so desperately to save this place. 

“I think things will turn out just fine, Dia.” Kanan said, her voice in the same calm, soothing tone it usually held. “This place means too much to too many people for them to just let it go.” It was as if Kanan had been reading her mind, she continued to sit on the bench they were sharing, her eyes wide with amazement before Kanan stood, and leaned forward, delivering a single, clean kiss to Dia’s lips. “Let’s go meet with the other’s, I love being alone with you, but we did promise to meet them.” 

Kanan held her hand out to help Dia up. She was able to brush off her worries for now, because she had the Aquors to help carry that weight, because she had Kanan, to always pull her from whatever edge she found herself at the precipice of.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am pre drunk  
> sorry about  
> the poor quality  
> and the shortness  
> because wowie  
> alcohol


End file.
